A constraint on installing a new light fixture is hardwiring the new light fixture. For example, within a residential home, a process of installing the new light fixture, such as a recessed lamp or others, involves opening a wall, a ceiling, or a floor, internally running a wire between a mains powerline and a spot where the new light fixture will be installed, and closing the wall, the ceiling, or the floor such that the wall, the ceiling, or the floor are sufficiently pleasing. This process is laborious, time-consuming, dirty, expensive, dangerous, and unaesthetic, especially when the wire is made to extend between rooms or between floors, especially more than one room or more than one floor. In order to avoid opening and closing the wall, the ceiling, or the floor, some residents elect to run the wire externally on the wall, the ceiling, or the floor. However, this is laborious, time-consuming, dangerous, and unaesthetic.